


Bad Humor

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Secret Crush, Suicide, but no one seriously considers it, there's talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic has an odd sense of humor and the new guy Kellin gets his joke a bit wrong.





	Bad Humor

“Do you think I would die if I put the end of my tie to the paper tray and it went into the machine?” Vic asked as he stared at the big office printer with bored eyes. “Do you think it would strangle me? Or would it break the machine?”

“Umm,” Kellin looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to say but being the only other person in the small copy room, he probably felt like he needed to say something.

Kellin was a few years younger than Vic, and had been working in the same office for about a month now. They didn’t talk much, but Vic wanted to get to know the other man. He seemed interesting, not to mention down right gorgeous.

“It wouldn’t be bad to be dead. Anything beats writing a report about all these pages,” Vic continued, putting the warm and freshly printed copies to a neat pile, unaware of how awkward the situation was for his co-worker. “But it would probably break, knowing my luck. And I would have to buy a new one, and I’ll never have enough money for that. Oh well, I guess I have to find another way.”

“Yeah it’s better if you don’t,” Kelin stammered nervously.

Vic laughed, well, more like gave a lazy chuckle because he was honestly so tired and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. He was seriously contemplating if it was worth the risk to try to have a power nap when he reached his cubicle.

“I guess so,” he said and left the room, going back to his laptop and despite the craving his body had for sleep, decided to start with the report now, and hopefully get it done early.

A little over an hour later Vic heard his name being called, and he turned his head towards the noise.

“Fuentes, my office!” He heard his supervisor say from next to his cubicle. Vic stood up and wordlessly followed his supervisor to said office, that was located on the same floor. What had he done now? This was interesting.

“Himes, what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked curiously as they both were in the office and the door was closed. He didn’t feel nearly as tired anymore, the curiosity making him more alert.

“Sit down, Vic,” Jaime said as he sat on his own chair with a sigh, motioning for Vic to sit on the one opposite it.

Vic did as told and asked, “Am I in trouble for some reason?”

“No, you’re not.” Jaime said, looking like he didn’t know where to start. “This is going to be weird but when an employee comes to me with a concern I have to take it seriously. No matter if the person it’s about is one of my best friends or not.”

“Okay…?”

“Vic, is everything okay?” Jaime asked, scratching the side of his neck while thinking for the least awkward way to have this conversation. “Do you feel the urge to hurt yourself or are you unhappy?”

Vic would have probably laughed if the situation weren’t so absurd it left him speechless, frozen in his place.

“No?” Vic finally managed to answer, and the only reason it sounded like a question was because he didn’t understand why Jaime was asking this. “I don’t wanna die?”

“You sure?” Jaime asked.

“Yeah,” Vic replied, coming out of the shock and continuing. “And if I did, don’t worry I wouldn’t do it at work. Way too public, imagine the hassle.”

“Vic…” Jaime groaned, running his hand over his eyes.

“What, it was a joke,” Vic said and smiled, finding it funny how professional Jaime was being with this conversation.

“I know, but maybe tone it down around new people?” Jaime suggested. “Kellin seemed really worried.”

“Kellin?” Vic asked, the pieces falling to places. “He told you about what I said in the copy room, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Jaime confirmed. “And the poor boy didn’t know what to think.”

“Oh shit,” Vic said. This definitely gave the good impression he had wanted to give for Kellin.

“Yeah, so I suggest you talk to him,” Jaime said and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t want him to lose his sleep because your odd sense of humor.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that now,” Vic said and stood up, the chair making a loud noise as it scraped the floor.

“Good.”

“Hey boss, thanks for the heart-to-heart,” he said and laughed as he left the office, heading towards Kellin’s cubicle that he knew was near the water dispenser. For the past month Vic had been incredibly good at keeping hydrated, definitely only for health benefits, and not for the perfect view of a concentrated Kellin.

Vic made it to Kellin’s cubicle before the other man noticed him, and as Vic cleared his throat, Kellin’s head whipped up in alarm.

“Vic, you scared me,” he said, placing one of his hands over his heart, and Vic noticed a faint blush rising to Kellin’s cheeks.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Vic said and smiled in a friendly way. “Do you have a moment? Could I talk to you in private?”

“Oh? Y-yeah, that’s okay,” Kellin said and stood up, following Vic as he lead them to an empty conference room.

“I just came back from Jaime’s room,” Vic started the conversation as they were alone.

“You did?” Kellin said. He looked anxious as he stood there, fiddling with his hands and only holding eye contact for a couple seconds before his eyes darted somewhere else.

“Yeah, he told me you were worried,” Vic explained, doing his best to look and sound friendly to make Kellin more comfortable. “Apparently you misunderstood our conversation earlier.”

“I did?” Kellin asked, looking for Vic a moment longer as if to see if he was telling the truth.

“I’m not suicidal, Kellin,” Vic said honestly, keeping the eye contact. “I was just joking. I know, it’s a shitty thing to joke about but it’s a habit. No one really has ever questioned it before so I didn’t realise.”

“I’m sorry for assuming things,” Kellin said and looked apologetic. “It’s just that I like you and… I mean I care about you- I mean…”

“Calm down,” Vic chuckled, not yet commenting about the first two confessions that obviously slipped from the furiously blushing boy. “I appreciate the worry, and you did the right thing. Just next time if I say something that makes you wonder, ask. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kellin said, relaxing a bit but still looking uncomfortable. Probably because Vic hadn’t said anything about the liking part.

“Before you go, I have a question for you,” Vic continued, the knowledge that his crush was resiprocated giving him the needed courage.

“What is it?” Kellin asked, looking curious.

“Will you go out with me?”


End file.
